The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Advances in computing, networking and related technologies have led to proliferation in the availability of media content, and the manners in which the content is consumed. Today, myriad media content may be made available from various sources of media content, including but not limited to fixed medium (e.g., Digital Versatile Disk (DVD)), broadcast, cable operators, satellite channels, Internet, and so forth. Users may consume content with a television set, a laptop or desktop computer, a tablet, a smartphone, or other devices of the like. In many instances, when viewing video content, a user may issue a command to suspend ongoing presentation of the video content, such as “pause,” to freeze presentation on a single frame. When the user later issues a command to resume presentation, such as “play” or “resume,” presentation of the video content may proceed from the frozen frame, without providing the user with any context of what was being presented at the time of the original suspension.